


UNDERTALE: Another Story from the bespectacled Runaway

by icchanpamore



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Neutral Ending, Spoilers, different protagonist, game, possible leaning to pacifist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icchanpamore/pseuds/icchanpamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:<br/>HUMANS And MONSTERS...'</p>
<p>The same tale, the same spiel. Nothing changes and the story flows on.</p>
<p>However, there IS a sliver of change within this tale... in this timeline.</p>
<p>Whether this minute difference would change the course of this story or remain the same as every other tale, the important thing is the culminating results the protagonist will gain within the span of this tale.</p>
<p>....And, perhaps, to always keep one's eyes on the road at all times while traveling, but that is a story of another time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> The format of this story is the same as the format from the game so if you don't want to spoil yourself with the game, then read at your own risk.
> 
> Or not, up to you. At this point, you're reading them anyway. Heh. 
> 
> Also, there will be two segments in this story; the MAIN story (the one following the story of the original Undertale) which tie in the story altogether, and the SIDE stories (those shenanigan-ish shorts that are found in between the MAIN story's interval) which can be disregard and/or read at any given time.

 

_'Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:_

_HUMANS And MONSTERS._

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_Many years later.....'_

**-**

**MT. EBOTT (year 201x) **

****

_'....Legends say that those who climb the mountain **never** return.'_

 

* * *

With lips tightly shut as she clenched and unclenched her hands, a young girl clad with nothing but the clothes on her back stared at the looming mountain, adjusting the spectacles from slipping off her nose before a sigh escaped her lips. For a moment, she was silent- perhaps brooding- as she mentally gauge the distance between the starting point where she left off and where she is right now.

"Never return, huh?"

She heard about this particular story over a thousand- even a million- of times, considering she was the one telling such story to the younger inhabitants of the orphanage where she came from. However, she didn't expect her to be the one trying to prove if all of what she said are just mere stories or hold any significant facts, considering how long the events had occurred nor if there were any solid basis to such things other than just whimsical fantasies.

After all, nothing was written in the text books and history lessons about this 'war', nor these creatures were mentioned in any books except myths, lores and mere fairy tales. So, is there any real claim that these monsters exists? Mt. Ebott exists, true, but other than the mountain with little to no redeeming qualities asides being part of a tale various humans young and old are fond to tell, there's nothing much it has to offer.

 Well, perhaps, except some abundant of trees and the other tale about how most humans 'disappear' to whoever enters the forest. Not that said claim was almost true, if you think about it.

 "...."

 Silence.

 "....Better than going back and becoming one of those lab rats, I suppose."

 Yes, perhaps this is better.

 Perhaps.

 And if there are no monsters and that story was just some pot of gold at the end of the rainbow...

 Then she'll make her own.

 "Here goes nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? This is my first story in AO3, and I might need a little getting used to. I swear I'll update this at least once (or twice) a week. 8'D As for the rest (like the tags and such), I'll work them up as I go along.


	2. FLOWEY the FLOWER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the MAIN story- route NEUTRAL. 
> 
> Also, special note to get this out of the way; the character is definitely a teenager, a female, and she swears. Yes, because the game never really specified if ALL the fallen Humans are kids or otherwise. 
> 
> Besides, it's an 'Alternate Universe' for a reason, right?
> 
> *chugs on her coffee*

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow _**ooooooooowwwwww** ~_"

Biting her tongue as to not let a swear out from her lips, the young female stayed still on the ground with her face to the dirt as to make sure she wasn't dead (tripping down to your death from the height of, say, a steep cliff is a very bad death, to begin with) before she lift her head up a bit, glancing her surroundings to assess her situation. It was dark, and she landed on something soft.

Couple of minutes and a few groans here and there.

" _ **MOTHER OF FRICK~!**_ "

And boom goes the dynamite.

After what seems to be an eternity (in reality; 10 minutes of whining and holding back before letting a nice, long string of swears that we will not type in this story for the sake of time-saving shenanigans), the fallen female gave her head a shake before pushing herself up to sit, releasing a sneeze or two. She gave a quick glance downward to where she have fallen into, noticing a bed of yellow flowers, and mentally took a note about their unusual placement at the bottom of the cliff where she have landed.

Huh, that's unusually convenient.

Make sense, she thought with another groan, looking up to see how long she had fallen. Well, the flowers being there, not the... part about her falling down.

Then again, better not question these kind of tiny miracles in life, she might break something.

"Kinda too late on the breaking the bones part," She muttered to herself after the tiny episode of fit, rubbing her nose before straightening herself and checking the other parts of her body if she, indeed, broken something that would hinder her in the future. "Hm. Nope, still alive." Pause. "And painful. So much pain. Ow~"

On the bright side, at least her humor's still there, no matter how ' _scratchy_ ' it may be.

A couple more seconds before she attempted to stand up, wobbling a bit as she steadied herself before finally straightening up and dusting off the petals and dirt residue from her shirt-skirt-and-boots ensemble.

Oh, and don't forget her round spectacles; it's already hard enough seeing in the dark, what more having an abysmal vision without her glasses?

Luckily enough, she didn't bring much; opted to bring some ratio of chocolate bars, couple of sandwiches, a water bottle and a roll of tissue in case she gets injured or she needs to sanitize some toilet bowls. Pretty basic stuff for a runaway, minus the clothes (she have no time to pack her other clothes).

Waiting for her vision to adjust itself slowly in the dark, a dry laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head, finally making sense with her situation and, perhaps, noting how she can still think coherent without getting much brain damage from the fall. Thank goodness.

Now... who was she again?

Oh, yeah!

"Mishka. Gotcha."

Nope, no amnesia. Also no problems with her vocal chords as that would be disastrous, having no paper or pen for an alternate source of communicate. Or a mobile. 

"Right, let's go I s'ppose."

Picking up her bag, she trudge on to the only path she could see. It wasn't long- very much straightforward- before she arrived at a sort of archway. Or, rather, an entrance with a nicely-designed pillar. Bit worn out from the weather, she thought judging by its appearance, but she have no time to admire any and all structure and have to move on.

"Howdy~!"

Stopping on her tracks as soon as she entered the archway, she blinked once. Twice. She looked around but saw no one before shrugging it as a sort of post-fall trauma hallucination and moving on.

"I'm down here!"

This time, she stopped completely as she try to make sure she wasn't hearing things, looking down before finally noticing that she was about to step on a yellow flower.

That has a face. Who can talk.

....And is none too pleased at how she was about to step on it.

Whoops?

"  _ **YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, YOU BROAD!**_ "

Pause.

" _I mean...._

Howdy~"

At this point, she was just facepalming.

"Don't give me that look, missy; you're probably the only rude one I've met around here!"

Another silence.

"Er... I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

**STOMP! CRUNCH!**

Game Over.

Want to try again?

No?

Don't worry, that didn't actually happen. This is what actually happened:

"Er... sorry." The female mumbled loudly, stepping back to avoid stepping on the flower. Not that she should be surprised (but she is), but this IS peculiar on itself. And the flower's somewhat 'bipolar' shift made her a bit more wary than a while ago. _Slightly_ agitated, with a tiny hint of screaming bloody murder and this close of running for the hills if she didn't fell down the cliff in the first place.

Yeah, that's right.

"No, really, what a lame name is Flowey, anyway? Who gave you that lame name, a seven-year-old?" Mishka commented with her arms crossed, her mild frown still evident. It was obvious by now that the flower named 'Flowey' wasn't all too happy about the female in front of them. However, despite the twitch forming on its eye (is it a he? or a she? sounds like a he but it's a flower, so...), Flowey decided to let it pass and get back with the program.

Said flower explained to her about the Underground where the Monsters are as a noise sounding more of 'Oooh' escaped from Mishka's mouth before it went on once more about things she wasn't paying a bit attention the slightest.

Hey, if you're talking to a flower, someone needs to start questioning if the fall made her go insane or if there's something wrong with her entirely. Mental note about Therapy when she finds a family to adopt her. Or a way out of this place first and foremost. Yeah.

"-Friendliness Pellets!"

"....Come what-huh?"

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, the irritation the flower has increasing by each moment before a sigh escaped the flower and its 'child-friendly' face morphed into what appears to be one that she describes as ' _Holy cripes you should really stop using those cosmetics because damn you look like Godzilla had a baby with Cthulhu and ate jalapenos on the way_ ', or something similar.

And, boy, she's going to regret this for quite some time. Two days, tops.

"You know," Flowey spoke, a smug look appearing on its face. "I don't think you're like everyone else I have encountered around here. Obviously, you don't pay attention and have other things in mind, so let's just be honest here and cut to the chase." Automatically, those 'Friendliness Pellets' the creature was talking about- the one she wasn't paying attention, remember those?- surround the human, her eyes widen at the lack of possible exits she could shimmy from the cluster of 'pellets'.

"In this world, it's kill...

**_O R  B E  K I L L E D_** ."

"  **WHAT KIND OF A SICK, TWISTED MENTA- _EEEK!_** "

Flowey was both amused and irritated; amused because never did the flower meet this human who- unlike the previous ones, especially **THAT** particular one- have a tact of (common) sense and spirit in her. And irritated because of the same reason, and maybe a tiny bit of her 'non-child friendly' language. Not like anyone would hear her after the flower is done with her.

"GOD, I SWEAR I SHOULD HAVE PLAYED THOSE DAMN JAPANESE BULLET HELL GAMES, THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAVE IN MI- _ **GEEEH~!!!!**_ "

No, wait, a lot of reason to be beyond irritated was because of **that**.

"Enough playing games, this ends now~!"

This time, the bullets compacted itself closer to each other to prevent the female's escape, inching closer as Mishka winced her eyes shut and prepare for the worse to come. No, she take it back, this form of death is a lot more humiliating than falling down from the cliff; killed by a homicidal maniac flower. Yes, the most humiliating death of all, she could almost hear her ancestors laughing from beyond the grave that this idiot named Mishka died because she didn't stepped on the flower.

Well, next life, she's never going to listen to her teacher and start stepping on the flowers!

....Well, maybe just the yellow ones; the rest can live.

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds...

Thirty seconds......?

Wait-

" _Are you alright, my child?_ "

Slowly looking up in fear that she might be still in impending danger, she saw that the flower was gone, and so does the bullets, and taking notice of her savior; A tall being donned in a robe with a strange marking, and a face which somehow reminded her of a goat... or a female one from the looks of it. Despite her features, she have a worried look on her face as the goat-like woman(?) approached Mishka and looked for any sort of injuries.

"You poor thing, all dirty and injured! Come, I will tend to your wounds, my child!"

"A-ah, no thanks, er... ma'am.... I think?"

Mishka, still shaken from the events prior, stepped back with both hands up in defense with weary look in her eye, praying to whatever and whoever up there decided to listen to a brat like her pray for her life that this new being won't murder her in cold blood like what the flower was about to do to her just a moment ago. Despite all these, however, the other merely smiled and reached out her hand.

"Do not be afraid, my child. My name is Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins." Hesitant, the human held the outstretched hand of the caretaker, palms slightly shaky as she gave a small nod in reply. She- Toriel, was it?- reminded her of the matron in the orphanage, the human thought, before introducing herself as Mishka and told her she had ran away. "Oh, then come with me, I will lead you to my home."

This is definitely getting more surreal for her mind to comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just putting this out there so that I can work on the other chapters as I come along. I'm still iffy if I could be able to post at least one (or two) chapters a week, but we'll see. I'll try to be as bit of a consistent as possible, if ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This is my first story in AO3, and I might need a little getting used to. I swear I'll update this at least once (or twice) a week. 8'D As for the rest (like the tags and such), I'll work them up as I go along.


End file.
